


史册轮回

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 王爷x史官
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	史册轮回

01

飞在宫门上头的鸽子莫名其妙地撞到屋梁掉下来的那天，朝政大变了。谁也不能解释撞死掉的鸽子能有什么样的暗示，总之，这王朝就这样改朝换代了。

新皇登基，第一件事就是把史官革职。朝堂上下顿时沸沸扬扬，有说新皇登基就是要改头换面的，换了史官也好，前朝前代也有先例，也有人说如果一登基就置换朝廷官员又怎么让大臣安心听命于皇上？

前头在议论纷纷，宫里其实也不得安宁。前朝后宫的事情向来都是牵一发而动全身的，因为前朝史官的替换，母家倒牌了的妃子也被打入了冷宫。

张云雷路过御花园的时候，还能够看到那个妃子做着最后的挣扎企图逃跑。但很快，她就被扔进了荒废了的井里，再次被打捞起来的时候，那妃子的脸都被泡肿了。

这不是张云雷第一次见到这样的场景，他低下头想要穿过御花园，却听到了御花园里有悉悉索索的声音。他迈步走过去，壮着胆子喊了一声：“谁在那里？”

一声“哎哟”让张云雷很快就找到了藏在花中的那个穿着湖蓝色衣衫的男子。这男子看起来才刚弱冠，生得清秀好看，张云雷眼熟这副面孔，只是叫不上来名字。

“你是？”

“微臣杨九郎，今日跟着父亲上朝，来袭父亲的官职。”杨九郎俯下身去行礼，再抬起头来的时候他刚采的花都落在了地上。

“你袭了你父亲的官职，你父亲是做什么的？”张云雷帮他把花捡起来，杨九郎依旧行着礼，他索性也就蹲下来，把花插在他的鬓间。

“我父亲是史官。”杨九郎抬起头，和张云雷对视着，他不知道眼前的人是谁，只觉得那眉眼之间很有贵气，肯定是皇家血脉。

“若你父亲是史官，那么你必定袭不到你的父亲的职位。”张云雷一早就听说了朝中之势，恐怕是这杨九郎的父亲故意要支开杨九郎，好不让他知道这家中的变故。张云雷犹豫了许久，还是开了口，“今日你父亲在朝堂上被革了职，连同你本家的那位妃子，也被扔进井里死掉了。”

侍卫来得太快了，杨九郎还没反应过来张云雷话里是什么意思，就看到那些带着刀的兵走向自己。他被押解着带去朝堂，连回头看一眼的资格都没有。

张云雷皱着眉头想要上前，却被一把拦下：“王爷，这是皇上的意思，要拿他去朝堂。您别让我们为难。”

“那他会有性命之忧吗？”张云雷问道，回答他的是沉默和摇头。他有些心疼杨九郎，家中的变故才刚了解，就遭遭殃，看年纪并不大，就这么死了杨家就要算完了。

思索片刻，张云雷转身，往大殿方向去了。

杨九郎，杨家独子，堂姐因贤良淑德选进宫中晋为妃嫔，不料其骄纵跋扈，还唆使史官杨家乱写历史，罪无可恕。今革去杨家世代官爵，仗杀。

跪在朝堂之上的杨九郎不敢相信自己耳朵听到的一切，他的父亲向来是公正严明的，怎么会胡乱改写历史。朝堂之上坐着的人面容威严，一副冰冷的样子，杨九郎觉得浑身都在发抖，想要辩驳的话却怎么都说不出口。

欲加之罪，何患无辞。就在大局将定的时候，急促又匆忙脚步声迈入了朝堂，紧接着就是一句“皇上万岁”。

新皇登基急着换史官多少有些原因，想留下自己的势力所以不得不提防着史官的笔。史官虽然不会谋朝篡位，但是却能用他们的笔在历史上留下明明白白的事迹。公正向来都是后人评判的，功过也是。

全都凭着史官的一支笔。

张云雷看着跪在地上颤抖着的杨九郎，想到这就是刚才在御花园看到的赏花的男人，他有那么一瞬间觉得，人的命也不过就是这样。

据说不喜多管闲事的清冷孤傲的王爷，在新皇登基这天，保全了一个史官及其儿子的命。新皇听了张云雷的建议，只是革去了史官的职位，让杨九郎顶替父亲，成为了新一朝代的史官，彰显着皇家天子的仁义和大度。

02

多年未能够平定的叛乱被平定了下来，这是多少年难得的喜事，宫中上下办了一次大宴会，君臣同庆这样大好的事情。

这是张云雷第二次看见杨九郎。杨九郎完全不像当日那样意气风发，也不像被下旨仗杀的时候那样无助又害怕。他完全是一副沉静的样子，不见悲喜，好像世间的一切事物都和他没有关系。

张云雷多吃了点酒，他告了个假，说自己醉了想要早退，沉浸在喜悦中的皇帝一挥手就应允了下来。喜宴开到这时候也不早了，杨九郎看了一圈，在几个大臣告退之后，自己也起身告退。

他走的时候，皇帝醉着酒，特意提点了杨九郎一句：平定叛乱这样的好事，爱卿可要好好地给朕写到史册上去。

出了筵席杨九郎就往御花园那边去，他估摸着张云雷应该会在那里。自打那天在朝堂之上张云雷救了他和他父亲的命，他就没有再见过张云雷，他还欠张云雷一句谢谢。

御花园晚上没什么人来，花草树木在月光之下全都映成黑影，白日里的美好景象此刻只剩下触目惊心的害怕。杨九郎壮着胆子，才走了几步就被人拉着反推到了墙上。

酒香的味道飘进了杨九郎的鼻间，趁着月色之下，杨九郎看到了那双明亮又温柔的眼睛。张云雷的身上带着清冷的气场，眼睛却是温柔的，杨九郎第一次见到张云雷的时候就这么觉得。

月色之下，他轻轻喊了一声：“王爷。”

“你怎么知道是我？”张云雷笑了笑，身子不由自主地靠近杨九郎，嘴巴擦着他的耳朵抱住了杨九郎，“又或者说，你怎么知道，我在这儿？”

“因为我是第一次在这里见到的王爷。”杨九郎缩了缩脖子，“王爷喝醉了。”

“醉了未必不好，不醉未必好。”张云雷见杨九郎有些抗拒，向后撤开了身子，“我知道我醉了，但只我有我知道我清醒得很。”

“我还知道你来，也许是来谢我的。”

杨九郎不得不感叹长居深宫中的人心思缜密，想必也是受过不少苦头的人。他看着那张清秀的脸庞，心里却不知是什么滋味。他自己比张云雷还大了几岁，但是有些事情他还是会放不下看不透。

“王爷回去，让奴才给您做点醒酒汤，醉着总是伤身体的。”

“你近来可好？”张云雷不理他的关心，摸着石凳坐下来，“皇兄可有为难你吗？”

“皇上不曾为难我。”杨九郎顿了顿，终究是什么也没说。即使张云雷救过自己性命，但是他毕竟是皇家后脉。杨九郎入朝为官，学会的第一件事就是沉默和闭嘴。

“为不为难只有你自己知道。”张云雷明白杨九郎的迟疑，他看着眼前这个眉眼之间已懂得周旋的男人，情不自禁地伸出手去摸了摸他的头。

杨九郎没有躲，只是静静地看着张云雷。人人说他清冷，对他人都是淡淡的，可就是这个人救了他的命，还问他过得好不好。

“你那样看着我干什么？”

“我在想，王爷到底是什么人。”

03

烟柳繁华，杨九郎没想到第三次见到张云雷，竟然是在这样的地方。和在宫中的时候一点也不一样，在这里张云雷是快乐的，这种快乐不是因为有温香软玉抱怀，是眉梢眼角里，藏不住的欢喜。

丝竹管弦的声音不绝于耳，和杨九郎同来的官员早就醉得不成样子，杨九郎悄悄地坐过去，按住了还要倒酒的张云雷的手。

“王爷，你不能再喝了。”

“是九郎啊。”张云雷托着腮，懒懒地看着，他和杨九郎实在有缘，说不上来为什么。但是一个史官和王爷之间是不能过多亲密的，会落人口舌，他已经救了杨九郎一条命，所以在宫中和杨九郎相遇，每一次他都克制着自己。

“王爷似乎很开心。”杨九郎给他夹了些菜，“没想到王爷是这样风流潇洒的人物。”

“你也觉得来这里的人，就都是奔着风月来的吗？”张云雷摇了摇头，他大胆地握住杨九郎的手，枕在自己的怀里笑道，“皇宫拘束，一言一行都要小心，我不喜欢。”

“这里有弦乐，有舞曲，开心了就和人吟诗作对，心烦了就喝点酒聊解乏闷。不用拘束着，就像我现在可以拉住你的手，而在宫中我只能远远地看着你。”

“王爷你醉了。”

“我说了我没醉。”张云雷把杨九郎拉了过来，认真又怜惜地看着他，“自从我把你救下来，我就有这种感觉。”

“九郎，我也许放不下你。”

这是杨九郎第一次看到这样的张云雷，浓烈的欢喜占据了他的心头，让他无法抗拒着这行的亲密。张云雷揉捏着他的耳垂，在他的耳边低声地唤着他的名字。

身体里的疼痛比不过当初跪在地上浑身发抖的不安，杨九郎紧紧地勾住张云雷的脖子，张开双腿缠住张云雷的腰。这不是在宫里，再大不敬的事情也能做了，杨九郎把脸全都埋进张云雷的胸膛里，默默地流着眼泪。

这迟到的眼泪不该流的，但是他听到张云雷说的那句话就忍不住了。他懂得在朝为官的寒凉，伴君如伴虎，他一直战战兢兢，生怕做出一点错事就又让家里有了闪失。他输不起了，他只想让家中一切安宁。

杨九郎抚摸着张云雷的脸，他们鼻尖相碰，每对视一次就忍不住亲吻一次。

“皇兄好面子，做他的史官说不得实话，史册里的话也要漂漂亮亮的。你也没想到，史官是这样的难当吧。”张云雷向后躺着，拉了杨九郎趴在自己的身上，摸了摸他的头，“我有时候也在后悔，当初救你是真的正确的吗？”

不忍看那样纯净的人受到伤害，可也是他，把杨九郎变成了现在这样小心翼翼沉默圆滑的人。

“我这条命，都是王爷给的，不然杨九郎早就不在这个世上了。”杨九郎伸出手和他十指紧扣，“变成什么样子都好，总比什么都不知道就丢了性命好。”

“那你呢，会怎么写我，史册里也会有我的名字吗？”

“会有的。我一定把王爷写得好好的，让天下人都敬佩王爷。”

“错了，”张云雷打断他，“我不需要给我粉饰太平，我无愧于心，也想要堂堂正正。”

“天下人如何看我不重要，重要的是你怎么看我。”张云雷拿起杨九郎那双握着笔杆书写历史的手，放到唇边亲了亲，“用你的心写就可以了。”

04

卷轴被扔了下来，砸到杨九郎的头上。他闭上眼睛，低着头去把卷轴捡起来。

那是他才写完的两卷书，书册上写着的字字句句都是最残酷又无情的事实。宫里的事情没什么新奇，转来转去不过就是勾心斗角，不管前朝还是后宫。

朝堂上的大臣参了张云雷一本，说他看似与世无争，其实和大臣勾结，意图不轨。有几个大臣被揭发当天一同和张云雷出现在烟柳之地就是证据。但是杨九郎，除了在史书上寥寥几笔王爷喜欢歌舞丝竹就此带过。

他料想到皇上会生气会动怒，从前父亲当差的事情终于又落到他的头上去了。他记得父亲说过，历史存在的作用在于它提醒着你，一切不过就是轮回。

杨九郎不想低头，从前史官的笔就已经撒过了无数的谎，他也写过这些漂亮的话。但唯独张云雷，他不愿意错写，也不想要错写。

“别以为朕不知道你们的勾当。”坐在龙椅上的人面露怒气，杨九郎不知道那把龙椅到底有什么样的秘密，能够让每一位坐上去的人开始猜忌多疑，也不讲情理。

“当日那大臣里，也有你的身影，你可承认？”

“臣当日确实在场，所以这才更加确信，他们只是吃酒作乐，并没有勾结着其他的事情。”

“你与他们同在一条船上，你觉得，朕会信你？当日也是他，保你出来，救你一命，你必然是向着他的。”

正因为是亲兄弟，这才可怕，才更有危机。皇上从一开始就想要定罪顺便提拔自己忠实的心腹，杨九郎心知肚明，自然就不再多言。他这才明白了为什么张云雷喜欢往宫外跑，世间的平凡之乐比勾心斗角好了太多。

“若你还想活命，还想要你父亲的性命，那你就要忘了和张云雷的情分。你也知道，史官这笔，提起来就是要无情。”

杨九郎退出宫门的前一刻，龙椅上的人走了下来，走到他的面前去，轻声笑起来。

“爱卿，他只是救了你一命，而你现在的荣华富贵，是朕给你的。”

“你是朕的人，为朕做事，和朕这个弟弟厮混在一起，是你的大错。而朕不会怪罪于你，朕会给他赐婚，把全天下最好的女子许配给他。爱卿，你只要做着你该做的事情，享受你的荣华富贵就好。”

“你唯一的心愿，不就是想要全家平安无事吗，朕给你。”

05

喜事整个京城都知晓了，举国欢庆。杨九郎在震耳欲聋的锣鼓声中，终于明白了张云雷到底是什么样的人。

长居深宫，从小便看透了人心的算计，不争不抢不多说也就能够活下来。所以他人说张云雷是个清冷的主，最是无情。谁都没有张云雷活得通透，知道世事不能为自己转移，也就不再多求多管。

他是温柔的人，不然也不会心存怜惜救了杨九郎的命。他不会玩手段，却死犟着承担后果也不低头。他是善良的人，但是杨九郎知道，这个世间最不被善待的就是善良的人。

好人有好报是天底下最大的谎言。

如果是张云雷，他能够接受这样的婚礼吗？奉旨成婚，多么大的荣耀，谁不想嫁给年轻俊俏，风流潇洒的王爷呢。就连杨九郎，和张云雷风情一夜之后，也都不能够忘记，又有谁有这样好的福气呢。

反正不是杨九郎就是了，皇上提醒过他，他想要的，不过就是全家平安，一生的荣华富贵。从杨九郎当上史官的那天起，他就不是为了自己活着了，他感恩遇见了张云雷。

张云雷是他压在心底的念想。

锣鼓声不知道什么时候停的，紧接着就是慌乱的脚步声。也许宫里发生大事的前一刻总是这样的，高高的墙院让人心慌，你永远也不知道，隔着一堵墙会发生什么。天地变化不过也是一瞬间的事情。

杨九郎放下笔，才从殿里出来，就听见小太监匆忙前来禀告，王爷他，他逃了。

不知道为什么，扣着门的手放了下来，杨九郎松了口气，觉得这才是尘埃落定。这才是张云雷会做出来的事情，若是旁人，定然舍不得王爷的身份，舍不得娇妻在侧。

只有张云雷，看透了一切也不屑这一切。

皇家的丑，不可以外扬。这一回杨九郎没有等皇上表明，就提起了笔。王爷感染重疾，在新婚之夜未能撑过去，丧礼大办，封新进门的福晋为诰命夫人。

所有的体面都是给旁人看的，天下人感激皇上恩德和情义，只是提到这个年纪轻轻就去世的王爷会有遗憾。

一切都是新的气象，朝堂之上皇上龙颜大悦，以后再没有能够威胁到皇位上的人了，自然是要大赏的。其他人都得了赏，皇上问还跪在地上的杨九郎，要什么赏赐。

杨九郎就是一个史官，从本该被杖杀到现在追封受赏，已经如梦一场了，还能再多要些什么。他长跪着磕了三个响头，再抬起头来的时候，已经心如止水了。

人总是要什么都经历过一遍，才知道自己想要的是什么。如果问杨九郎想要什么，那杨九郎还真有一件事是他想要的。

杨九郎这条命是张云雷给的，皇上看了多半还是会想起张云雷来。杨九郎不知道自己是否还能够再遇见张云雷，但是他知道，这官职他是要舍弃了。

“臣请皇上，让臣还乡。”

“爱卿的愿望倒是从来都没有变过。有时候这样就很好，什么都比不上一家的平安无虞。既然这样，那朕就应允你携家还乡，安心寄情山水之间去吧。”

摘下帽翎走出去的那一刻，杨九郎从没觉得这样的轻松。偌大的大殿里，那个坐在龙椅上的人并没急着起来，他看着用金砖铺成的地面上的帽翎，冷冷地发出了一声叹息。

不知道他坐在这龙椅上，寂不寂寞。

06

远离了朝堂，日子过得飞快。每日杨九郎听到最多的话，就是家人的挂念，好在他罢官的时候，皇上心有愧疚，赏了他一辈子都花不完的银两，不用再去辛苦劳作。

什么都好，除了杨九郎身边，没有陪伴的人。

杨九郎还记挂着张云雷，他没放弃过寻找张云雷，但是这天下也太大了，要去哪里寻他呢。

或者就娶亲吧，也许张云雷也在江湖里寻得了一位佳人，早就忘了曾经救过一个小小史官的命。杨九郎虽然嘴上这么说，但仍然在等。

他已经不是书写历史的史官了，而张云雷也不再是王爷了，曾经他们的一夜风流也都应该勾销了，那么可以重新开始吗？

游船每年都有一次，划过湖面带来丝竹管弦的热闹。杨九郎站在桥上，偶尔也会想到从前在这样的热闹声中，他看过张云雷发自内心的笑容和握过张云雷那双柔软的手。

如果上天眷顾他，让他再遇见张云雷，就好了。

杨九郎不信佛，也不相信命运，但是当他从桥头走到桥尾的时候，他决定信命一次。游船慢慢靠近，杨九郎交了钱上了船，在一片繁华热闹声中，看到了那个日思夜想的身影。

张云雷的手里还端着酒，看见杨九郎的时候有那么片刻的愣怔，他对着杨九郎招了招手，请他坐下。暖暖的一杯酒下肚，杨九郎按住了他的手。

“不能再喝下去了，会醉的。”

“不怕，醉了就睡，睡醒了酒也就醒了。”

摇摇晃晃的船不知道开到了哪里，趴在桌子上的杨九郎偶尔也会叫一两声“王爷”。张云雷没答应，只是亲了亲他的眉头，含住他的唇。

“还能够再看到你，真好。”

“我的命是你给的，现在我再把这条命还给你。”杨九郎张开手臂埋进张云雷的胸膛里，“我已经不是史官了，不能够在史册里给你锦上添花地写上两笔。”

“但是我很开心，只要和你在一起。”

“没关系，我说过天下人如何想我不重要。能再遇见你，就好。”张云雷轻轻地拍着杨九郎的背。

“九郎，我说过，我也许放不下你。这么些年，我总觉得我会再遇见你的。”

世事炎凉，人心算计，不过也是一生。

只要能够再遇见你，什么都不重要。

07

史官落了笔，蘸了水的鞭子和地砖碰撞发出的声响回荡在宫里的每个角落。依旧有不长眼不怕死的鸽子，往宫门上撞，周而复始，从未变过。

他们像是要突破这宫门飞出去，可是飞出去一层又会被另一层宫墙堵着。

看不透，是飞不过去的。

Fin


End file.
